(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor array panel formed with a thin film transistor, a color filter array panel formed with a color filter, and a liquid crystal layer formed therebetween. The liquid crystal display is widely used in display devices that are incorporated into various products such as laptops, monitors, televisions, and mobile phones. Accordingly, a flexible display panel that is thin, lightweight, low in cost, and durable is required.
To manufacture a flexible display panel, a flexible substrate is typically used as an insulation substrate that supports the thin film transistor or the color filter. The flexible substrate may use a plastic substrate material having high thermal resistance, high transmission, and high contraction, a glass that does not easily break on impact and may be easily bend, or a hybrid type thereof.
When bending a flexible display panel, the degree and manner in which the panel is bent is different between the edge and the center of the substrate such that the cell gap becomes different between the center and the edge. More specifically, the center of the substrate is compressed, and the cell gap is reduced while the cell gap at the edge is increased from the stretching.
If the cell gap is changed in this way, the luminance is varied according to the change of the cell gap, and a spacer that is not fixed moves, damaging the alignment layer and generating defects.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.